ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator
Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator '''is a fighting game based on the Cartoon Network franchise, ''Ben 10. '' It takes place on '''Earth-75. Synopsis Slix Vigma has returned, with a new accomplice: the sinister Charles Zenith. Together, they kidnap Ben Tennyson and some of his most famous and dangerous enemies and transport them to a new and improved Megacruiser. There, they will be forced to fight to the death, while millions of aliens across the galaxy watch the most popular gladiator match in the cosmos. Ben, however, has other plans. In true heroic fashion, he will attempt to free gladiators who were brought there against their own will and stop Vigma's and Zenith's nefarious scheme. The odds are against him and everything points that this will be his final stand. Will Ben emerge victorious? Gameplay Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator, like many fighting games has a 2.5D-side scroller format. This means that all of the models are fully rendered in 3D, but are only able to move in 2D. You take control of 20 aliens from all the series in the Ben 10 ''franchise, each with their own unique moveset. Every alien has special moves, that can be used by inputting specific button combinations. In every match, players can take advantage of three power bars that can fill up by either executing special moves or taking damage. One power bar can be used to enhance a special move, two for a combo breaker and three to unleash a devastating Ultimate Move. Environmental interactables are also present in every stage. The game uses in-game currency called Taydens. They are earned through completing battles or various challenges. They can be exchanged in '''Argit's Pawn Shop' for various cosmetic rewards, such as character skins, concept art, development videos, etc. The player can have a maximum of 10,000 Taydens. Playable Fighters Original Series ''Aliens * Diamondhead * Eye Guy * Frankenstrike * Ghostfreak * XLR8 ''Alien Force ''Aliens * Big Chill * Echo Echo * Goop * Rath * Swampfire ''Ultimate Alien ''Aliens * Armodrillo * Eatle * NRG * Terraspin * Water Hazard ''Omniverse ''Aliens * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Bloxx * Gravattack * Gutrot Villains * Slix Vigma * Charles Zenith * Vilgax * Albedo * Darkstar * Charmcaster * Doctor Animo * Overlord * Doctor Psychobos * Khyber * Malware * Driscoll * Agreggor * Zs'Skayr Stages * Megacruiser Gladiator Pit * Anur Phaetos * Arachnischimmia Forest * Pisciss Core * Khoros Market * Myk'dly "Twilight Zone" * Ledgerdomain * Turrawuste * Perplexahedron * Forge of Creation Challenge Ladders '''Challenge Ladders' are a series of three extremely difficult battles, yielding great rewards. Each alien has their own Challenge Ladder, with the enemies picked based on legendary fights in the Ben 10 franchise. Downloadable Content (DLC) Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator offers a few DLC skin packs, released after the game. They can be purchased using Taydens: *''Gwen 10'' Skin Pack: Includes Gwen 10 Diamondhead and Gwen 10 XLR8. *''Ben 23'' Skin Pack: Includes Ben 23 Eye Guy, Ben 23 Lightning Volt, Ben 23 Speedyquick, Ben 23 Freezeghost, Ben 23 Mr. Mucky and Ben 23 Build-A-Guy. *''Mad Ben'' Skin Pack: Includes Mad Ben Diamondhead, Mad Ben Rath and Mad Ben NRG. *''Bad Ben'' Skin Pack: Includes Bad Ben Ghostfreak and Bad Ben Gravattack. *''Ben 10,000'' Skin Pack: Includes Ben 10,000 Diamondhead and Ben 10,000 XLR8. Polls Which Original Series alien has the best moveset in your opinion? Diamondhead Eye Guy Frankenstrike Ghostfreak XLR8 Which Original Series alien would be your main fighter? Diamondhead Eye Guy Frankenstrike Ghostfreak XLR8 All of them! Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000 Category:Unfinished Articles